Inside Sasuke's mind
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: Sasuke is thinking of how he could say to Naruto how he feels... well... more what are the thoughts he's having about him... Pointless oneshot SasuNaru


**A little oneshot I thought about while looking at a fanart on google... pointless and stupid... Also an attempt at slight naughty humor... Rated just to be sure...**

**Italics are Sasuke's thoughts. If you're wondering.**

**£¤£¤£¤£**

I just watched silently as he was whining loudly at how Kakashi-sensei always comes late... again. This time Sakura didn't join the shout. I watched, hidden behind my cold mask as his blue eyes shined with anger, his blond hair wiggled in the soft wind, his fine jaw went up and down with each shout...

_Really, I should tell him how I feel... Hmmm... How could I do that? There are so many possibilities..._

_I could break into his appartment at night and go into his bed. THen he would wake up and scream "What the fuck are doing in here!". Then I would answer by kissing him. And then he would kiss me back or push me away..._

_Or maybe I could go to him and ask him "Can I talk to you for a sec?". And then I would take him where nobody could see us and I would kiss him._

_Or I could simply jump right now on him and kiss him passionately and shut that Sakura-bitch for good. If I'm lucky, she'll pass out and die._

_So many possibilities... So much opportunities... So many ways to claim him mine, tell the world that I like guys and kill all those annoying fangirls of mine... Maybe there will even be a book about how I conquered my dear Naru-chan and how I took his virginity and all..._

_Damn! I'm drooling again! Hurry, swipe the saliva away with the back of the hand..._

I swiped the saliva that was starting to roll down my chin before Sakura or anybody else could notice it. I sighed.

_Now that was close..._

Naruto stopped shouting and pouted. Kakashi looked at the three of us with sparkles in his visible eye.

"Well, then. Now that this is settled, how would you like to train today?" asked Kakashi.

I could already see that he had a mischievous idea in mind. I arched an eyebrow but kept silent.

"How?" asked Sakura and Naruto, in disbelief. "Since when do you ask us how we'd like to train?"

_Such an empty-headed idiot... but oh so cute with this disbelieving expression. I wonder what other faces he can do when he's surprised..._

"Since I decided to ask Sasuke about it." replied Kakashi.

"What the fuck! Why that bastard?" asked Naruto, obviously outraged.

_Why is he so mean with me!_

"Because he is the only one who hasn't talked since I got here, Naruto." said Kakashi, putting a hand on Naruto's head.

The blond haired kitsune crossed his arms and pouted again while glaring at Kakashi and me.

"Well, Sasuke-kun? How will we train?" asked Sakura with a bright smile.

_Hmmm... It could be a game that the looser has to obey me for the day... Then I could get my Naruto to do everything I say... I'm such a perv!_

"Hide and seek. You three hide and I seek. First one I find will have to obey me for the rest of the day. If I don't find you in four hours, you win." I simply replied.

Kakashi slapped a hand on my back. "Good idea, Sasuke!" he said, obviously pleased. He turned to the others. "What are you waiting for! Go hide!" Kakashi said, waving the two others off.

Naruto and Sakura dashed out of sight. I slapped a hand on my forehead.

_Damn! Why the heck did I go and say something as stupid as that? Now Naruto could be anywhere! How will I find him first? Although having Sakura under my orders could be VERY interresting..._

A wicked smile crept to my lips as thoughts of how I could torture the pink haired girl came to my twisted mind. I didn't even notice that Kakashi was watching me the whole time.

"You know, Sasuke. You didn't say you wouldn't use your sharingan..." Kakashi said, a hand on his chin. "But I'll assure you that Naruto won't be anywhere near Iruka-sensei's house. Oh! And I suggest you don't go into the park with sakura trees. Naruto won't be there either. Only Sakura will. Bah! Who am I to tell you where to go! Anyway, bye!"

Before I could say anything, Kakashi disappeared in a cloud on smoke and leaves. I sweat-dropped.

_Why the fuck did he tell me not to go near Iruka-sensei's house? Oh... So that's what it means... That freak is with Iruka-sensei and knowing Kakashi-sensei... yeah... Man I'd like to do stuff like that with my Naru-chan... With leather stripes and a little maid outfit... nah... in a shower... no, even better... in MY bedroom..._

_STOP THINKING LIKE THIS OR YOU'LL HAVE TO TAKE A COLD SHOWER!... again... Well let's get going before I get myself with a... ahem... problem..._

I activate my sharingan and start to search for Naruto. I look everywhere in Konoha... while avoiding the sakura park and Iruka's house... and finally I decide to search the immediate surroundings of the village.

_I swear I'm going to make you pay for making me search for you like that, Naruto! Even though you might pretty well enjoy it, too... Ahem... anyway..._

I look a little and I see him immediately, asleep on a tree branch, leaning against the trunk. I jump on the branch in front of him and I look at him intently... his even breathing... his peaceful looks... his golden locks waving in the wind and going a little in his face... his pink lips parted a little...

_He looks good enough to eat... Now that I have found him, there is no way I'm letting this opportunity slip through my fingers! But I have many options..._

_A. Push him off the branch and make a little fun of him then remind him the game._

_B. Take him to my house as quickly as possible without waking him up, if possible._

_C. Kiss him awake._

_D. Get outa here and go find Sakura to torture her._

_I think I'm gonna go with C. Kiss him awake._

I put a hand on each side of his head and leaned in. I softly put my lips of his and closed my eyes.

_I feel so peaceful... even though I just know that the storm is coming. Three... two... one..._

His eyes snapped open and I looked at him with half-lidded eyes, my lips still on his. I saw an incredible shade of red come to his cheeks and panic enter his mind. I pressed my lips a little more on his.

_How will he react?_

I felt shaking arms snake around my neck as he let himself melt into the kiss. Then I heard a giggle. My eyes snapped open. I got off-balance and fell to the ground, Naruto following me with a yelp and he crashed on me. The giggle turned to a hysterical laughter. I glared at the source of it. It was Kakashi and Kiba.

_Those bast..._

I looked in confusion at Naruto who started kissing me again, his hands on my shoulders, his eyes closed.

_Fine. I won't let those idiots break the mood..._

I put my arms around his waist and kissed him back, ignoring Kiba and Kakashi who were still laughing while watching us.

"Sakura is so going to have a heart attack when she'll find out." said Kiba.

"Yeah. Well... we should let them be and return with our boyfriends." suggested Kakashi.

"Good idea. Neji asked me to go and make his daily training a little more... intertaining."

The two went off. But I already had forgotten about them as Naruto's tongue asked for entrance into my mouth...

_And I was making a whole scenario of possibilities while all along I only had to make the first move..._

**£¤£¤£¤£**

**Ok... so this is it... as I said, pointless... Just had this in mind and I didn't want it, so...**

**Ahem... Anyway... Please review, if you'd be so kind.**


End file.
